narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoukou Uzumaki
|english=Kyoukou Uzumaki |kanji=強硬うずまき |romaji=Uzumaki Kyoukou |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=October 12 |deceased state=Alive |age-part2=23 |height-part2=274.32 cm |weight-part2=111.130131 kg |rank-part2=Kage |partner=Aiyoku |classification=Sensor type |occupations=Village Head, Head of the Uchiha Clan (Branch Family), Founder of Inazumagakure |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release~Affinity, Wind Release, Yang Release, Yin Release, Yin-Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan,Mangekyō Sharingan, Tsukiyogan |unique traits= Hydrokinesis |ninja registration=326t43 |academy age=5 |chunin age=14 |affiliations=Amegakure |clan=Uzumaki Clan, Uchiha Clan |parents=Ashina Uzumaki~Ancestor |shippuden=No |media=Anime }} Kyoukou Uzumaki (強硬うずまき, Uzumaki Kyoukou) is a member of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and member of the Uzumaki Clan, being born in a era full of technology more advanced he sought to become a great shinobi of his time. He is currently the village head of Amegakure feared by all as the Reincarnation of the Salamander (サラマンダーの生まれ変わり, Literally Meaning: Rebirth of the Salamander) for his near genius tactics and incredible power of politics and infamous knowledge of poison throughout the years. he's currently running a operation with his Branch Family Uchiha Clan to find and recreate the lost technology. Kyoukou's Opening Theme Background Kyoukou was born October 12, during a rainy day but this particular rain never ended in the unknown country of Amegakure. Found as an infant at the door of a maiden who served her master took the boy in and showed him to the master, the master viewed the child and question his origin but the maiden knew nothing nor could they find his parents so the man adopted the boy. Over the years the boy grew, displaying focus and cunning personality that those before him did not. The master was impressed with the boys development as Young child so he began training the boy under his teachings giving him more knowledge of his strength and intellect the boy became his perfect son like no other. As the years progress technology advmced as well along with the boy who was naked as Kyoukou Uzumaki, named after a great scholar who believe in uniting villages to seek true peace. In the academy of Amegakure Kyoukou showed great knowledge of his history and skill in combat, his teachers begged his adopted father if he would sign a marriage treaty with the boy to further produce a new breed of powerful shinobi but the man declined all their offers and focused on kyoukou's future til the Chūnin which brought him more trouble then anything he was expecting during the exams which was held in Sunagakure. that eventful week was hectic and exhausting if he was ever honest with himself which he wasn't at the time so he decided to try his best and hide the simple fact that his physical and mental state was dwindling by the day as he progressed in the chūnin exams but it all change when he met "her" the woman who changed his entire being came into his life minutes after he won his second round in the exams against the Kazekage Clan, retiring to the sidelines he happen to notice the woman was attending to the male kazekage members wounds and coaching him......figures that's the boys sensei he guessed immediately after seeing her escort two more of her students down the hall. Kyoukou won the Chūnin exams and became an astounding shinobi who reach the rank of chūnin at the age of fourteen with skill and prowess that is near unmatched kyoukou sought his father and ask him for more knowledge to further improve his body for future events but his father assured him that he is capable of defending himself and the family he is in. being reassured he felt a little easy with himself but this all changed years later during the shinobi worlds spoiled ways with technology that made Amegakure become wary of the rising tension between the countries that left them under the impression that they'll be in another calamity that will result in another war the village began to act fortifying their borders and defenses also their military power preparing for the outcome to come. this news reached kyoukou and his father within seconds causing the family to leave for the borders to Ishigakure to seek further sanctuary from the rising conflict and stayed their for several years following his adopted fathers passing from an illness that once taken kimimaro's life and Itachi Uchiha's as well leaving kyoukou the new ruler of his adopted family. kyoukou returned to amegakure after many long months of training and preparing his family and maiden for their departure but came to back to a village that was in the midst of chaos which stunned the man since the village was such a peaceful but quiet wetland but seeing it like this brought many questions that kyoukou needed answering so he made his way to the village head's house but found none of the guards present so he made his way in and ask the village head what has happen and upon learning that the "tech has vanished under their noses" made kyoukou's blood boil upon learning this news and immediately assumed that either kumo or suna that stole it but recieved news that the entire shinobi world has lost the tech which would plunge them into the dark age. Kyoukou began his journey across the world hoping to find the missing technology but only met a man who wore the uchiha crest on the back of his shirt which puzzled him knowing the history of the Uchiha Clan he thought there wouldn't be any of them left but seeing a man with the clothes and appearance similar to the documented members of the clan he ask the man who is he and where did he come from the man only stared at him with a ill demeanor saying that he defected from his clan years ago which struck a cord in kyoukou which he continued asking the man more about the clan and their whereabouts and was told they stayed in konoha. thanking the man he made his way to the land of fire. his findings in konoha came fruitful as he discovered the clan's ancestors Sasuke Uchiha, and Sarada Uchiha brought the clan back to its near populated state after years of reproducing offsprings across the world and eventually brought them all back to konoha but felt as if this was a piece that been missing from his life so he went around asking and discovering new things in konoha til he came upon a shrine that held three statues of Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, and Mito Uzumaki which marveled him to see such legendary heroes and founders of villages still standing after many years have past. arriving to clan head home he asked for an audience which the clan leader hesitated but allowed him inside and ask about the clans history and whereabouts before their restoration but the clan leader begot the questions and said he immediately resembled the Uzumaki's Ancestor Ashina Uzumaki who long ago brought the clan and formed a village but kyoukou denied these claims saying if he was a descendant he would've been at his clan trying to bring back Uzushiogakure but the leader insisted he go and get tested to clarify his beliefs which he accept hoping to get this foolish belief out the way. At the hospital, kyoukou and the clan head stood the testing room getting his DNA and the uzumaki's ancestor DNA into the computer which taken a while til eventually it showed that he possessed both Uchiha and Uzumaki DNA that gave him more of an unusual feeling welling up in his gut, sensing his odd behavior the clan leader ask if he was okay but was met with kyoukou staring back at him with sharingan's blazing to life within his eyes already in their matured form that made the clan leader smile and believe he could be their salvation, asking if he would want to take half the clan with him to Amegakure which he agreed and began his peoples departure but decided to go to the uzushiogakure gathering what remained of the uzumaki civilization before heading to amegakure where he began to create his branch family and hopeful future for his village. two years later he became the village head of amegakure and their salvation to further protect their people and the very foundation that kept their village standing. Kyoukou Uzumaki founded the Uzumaki Police Force and the legendary shinobi of their times becoming Kyoukou of the Rain (雨の京口,Literally Meaning: Kyoukou of the Heavy Rain) that made him a recognized leader of his village who was also able to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan using it for his peoples need and protection til the revolution of the shinobi began. Appearance Kyoukou Appearance .png|'Kyoukou's Full Appearance Debut' kyoukou's 2nd appearance.png|''Kyoukou's 2nd Debut'' Kyoukou's 3rd appearance.png|''Kyoukou's Business Suit'' kyoukou's Village Head Uniform.jpg|''Village Head Appearance'' Kyoukou bare body.jpg|''shirtless appearance'' Kyoukou is a tall, very handsome man with red hair cut short to his neck, occasionally he would grow it out and braid them into cornrows but kept it short. He is handsome young man to any woman on the street, a man who is considered a deity sent from the heavens with charming charcoal black eyes that would make any woman weak leg, his toned face and well toned body from so much training and given the man a body of a model. he wear a black tail coat with mass of black furr in it, he casually wears a white T-shirt and black cargo pants with the headband metal piece attached to his belt-buckle. during his time in office he kept the white T-shirt and furry coat but decided to wear dark blue baggy pants keeping his headband belt-buckle, calf length sandles and sometimes wears rebreathers but quit feeling its not his style of wear. Personality Kyoukou was a happy child, eager to please and be worthy of his family name. This changed after his entire classmates of friends were all secretly slaughtered, He became cold toward others, unmoved by and uninterested in what they do or think of him, choosing instead to keep to himself. He stopped using honourifics like "Master". His only goal in life became to take revenge for his friend's deaths and, by extension, acquire the power needed for that revenge, even if it meant killing anyone who got in his way. As he grew older kyoukou lived in his own world he lived in: the constant fighting and power struggle made him a perfectionist that would keep at something until he mastered it, and his triumphs on the battlefield made him very confident in his abilities and talent although the pursuit of power was hard, difficult enough on its own, is something that Kyoukou repeatedly struggles with. Whenever he meets new people, he makes an evaluation of their abilities: those he perceives to be weaker than himself he pays no attention to them, sensing any strong chakra that's near greater then his kyoukou would become insanely addict to that person, constantly battling that person over and over again with excitement til either is dead or incapacitated, a trait which is passed down from his father Madara Uchiha. these personality traits has been challenged before during his era, as they tended to be by Keshin, Kyoulou's competitive streak would emerge. In part II Kyoukou is portrayed as an unfriendly, unsmiling and sullen, but this changed around the time of his graduation and meeting his teamates. According to hidden leaf council elders, his personality takes after his father, which he bases on the suspicion that kyoukou is "scary" when he's either angry or serious, indeed having somewhat of a strong temper, which flares up more often after he waits to long or is being annoyed by his teammates. In these and other moments of particularly strong feeling, he is also known for having a very dark side to him when confronting problems. Anger aside, he displays a abnormal range of emotions, from laughing to crying to blushing in appropriate situations. In most situations, Kyoukou is kind-hearted and brave, polite to others and considerate of his friends and family, wishing well for them and standing up for them when they need her. he doesn't mind saying what he's thinking, whether it's a question he wants the answer to, an opinion he holds firmly, or a frustration he can't let go of. Like Madara, kyoukou is quite hard-read: he feels comfortable arguing with his fellow teammates about which sake is better and not. Kyoukou loved fighting above all else: the sights, the sounds, even the taste of his own blood; a similar trait he shares from his father seen by Yaban. he was very disciplined in a fight, never allowing his failed plans or never letting superior numbers or power intimidate him, he would go all out by himself keeping his comrades far. Although he sometimes imposed limitations on himself, such as not using certain techniques more than once, he was willing to "lower" himself with unbecoming tactics or excessive displays in order to change tactics and exploit advantages. He was perfectly aware of his talents. if he was proven wrong or somebody posed a legitimate challenge to him, he would admit it, and apologise for previous remarks if necessary. In addition, Abilities Like his father madara, kyoukou is recognised as a natural prodigy of the Uchiha clan, graduating at the top of his class in the Academy. He makes a strong impression on Hanzō, a fights on par with strong shinobi, such as Nyū Yuki. Powerful individuals have noted of Kyoukou's great potential: many offered to help increase his power; pain notes that he would've been a great member to the Akatsuki it wasn't due to his alignment to Hanzō. Under Hanzō's tutelage for several before his death, Kyoukou becomes strong enough to fight members of Akatsuki, such as Tobi and Kakuzu, the Raikage, and defeat Kabuto, one of Ame's strongest ninja. With the teachings and lessons passed down by his friends, he could help overwhelm kakashi as the sixth hokage, and Naruto compared Kyoukou's prowess to that of Itachi Uchiha's. As an adult, he could defeat all the Kekkei Genkai, hidden rain shinobis or demons without using his Sharingan, and years later, could fight on par with Naruto in six path sage mode against powerful foes. As such, he is regarded as a powerful shinobi who is gifted with his unique skills of water release and genjutsu that'll put the fourth tsuchikage on edge. The only known person who could defeat kyoukou in a fight is Keshin Uchiha despite only encounter the man once. Chakra and Physical Prowess Kyokou's chakra is impressively strong. His reserves are also quite large, enough to use Kousoku and Kinbaku a day during his first year without aid. By the time he became Chunin, Kyoukou is able to use his Visual Prowess multiple times in a single day, as well as summon creatures as large as Hanzō's salamander iburi. His chakra control, being higher then any average shinobi, is unspoke of within the hidden rain. he could effectively perform hand seals between his own and an enemy's hand. His capability in sensory is impressive for a man his age to master, being able to sense his teammates from another realm (The Yomi) and can tell if they are alive is quite a feat. Kyoukou learns to summon Salamanders during his time with Hanzō. He typically summons them as shields, heavy attacks and ground support, or to poison targets. Nature Transformation Kyoukou can only two out of the five basic nature transformations, as well as Yang Release; two of which he could utilise at the age of 12. As an Uchiha and Uzumaki, he has a natural affinity for Water, mastering the Water Release: Huge Explosion Technique years before becoming a genin, a feat which greatly shocked others to jealousy. Ninjutsu Kyoukou is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu styles: he could hide within surfaces to avoid damage and traverse the battlefield unnoticed, and through use of the Shadow Clone Technique. Kyoukou like his parents is a adept sensor, being able to detect others' chakra signature countries away, determine a person's clan and the nature of their kekkei genkai, and even differentiate species. Bukijutsu Kyoukou is trained with a variety of different ninja tools. When he was a child, he once used (inexpertly) a spear to hunt a wolf, practice that later becomes useful for his Susanoo. His area of expertise, allowing him to throw spears with precision and speed; for complicated or moving targets, Kyoukou can simply add wind release for it to pierce through the thing blocking it. Though his throwing speed is faster than most, it doesn't compare to Any Uchiha around, kyoukou can always have a large supply ready, allowing him to fight any enemy or simply hunt. Kyoukou begins using a sword after training with Hanzō, wielding it just as skillfully in either hand. He uses what he calls his "Kōka The Demon Blade" regularly throughout his life fighting and conquering, often to cut down multiple opponents in a short period of time. He uses it defensively as well, blocking incoming attacks or holding off skilled swordsmen; By adulthood, Kyoukou becomes skilled enough to instantly switch between wielding his sword backhanded and normally even during a clash.. He also could use giant shuriken, a kama, chains with weights, a hand-held shuriken. He also demonstrated proficiency with swords while fighting; Kyoukou often carries a scroll with him to carry his weapons if needed, one of them would be his Gunbai. kyoukou wasn't much a heavy weapons but he took the exception of using it for his new style of taijutsu and kenjutsu but most of his time in battle he would consist in defensive maneuvers with which he could shield himself and redirect attacks, or wield it like a mace or flail. Becoming a recognized shinobi during his era he became a prodigy of water release. Kyoukou's other natural affinity is Wind Release, making first use of it with the Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere teaching himself due to his lack of companions. While effective at blowing away enemies and objects, the standard Vacuum Great Sphere is a very long-range attack. Soon he decided to learn Weasel Sickle Weasel Technique from his sensei Hanzō, being shocked to see him nearly master it in a course of twelve hours at a time proven he could advance faster then a Jonin. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kyoukou's Sharingan Kyoukou first awakened his Sharingan during his first spar with his classmates, though he isn't able to do so til eventually he succeeded through vigorous training, Kyoukou's Sharingan is especially potent, as many of his teachers noted that despite not being fully developed at the time, it was even stronger and greater in clarity than anyy dōjutsu user they've ever seen in a life time. Later, his prowess and skill with his fully matured dōjutsu earned him the nickname "Kyoukou of the Rain" (雨の京口, Literally Meaning: Kyoukou of the Heavy Rain), With the Sharingan, Kyoukou can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees track fast-moving objects, predicting opponents' movement to a degree. He can also use Genjutsu: Sharingan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out, or placing them under his control. He can use his Sharingan to relay information to others. Mangekyō Sharingan Kyoukou's Mangekyō Sharingan. Kyoukou awakens his Mangekyō Sharingan after his classmate's death, once he comes to terms with the fact that those close to him was the most significant heart aching relationship he had. Its design gives the appearance of three tomoes forming a double bladed shuriken. Unknown of the repercussions upon wielding the Mangekyō that using it deteriorates the user's eyesight, and for that reason his sensei place a seal to help sustain his pupils eyesight. Kyoukou was able to master this ability of his eyes before the start of the Revolution of the shinobi world; His Mangekyō is a "straight tomoe" (直巴, Choku Tomoe) type, granting him fluidity in his movements when fighting. Kyoukou's acquisition of the Mangekyō Sharingan seemingly enhanced his mastery of its techniques. Before, he was quick to exhaust himself both physically and chakra wise when he would overuse his power.